Hermione Granger and The Great Pregnancy Scandal
by I'veMadeItMyOTP
Summary: This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. But it was true. In her sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Jean Granger was carrying her best friend's baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I thought of this one night, and was like,"I'll do it some other day." But I thought about it for a while and totally decided that I would do it. But just read this, and if you don't like it, I'll delete it. Give it a try!**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was worried about her best friend, Hermione Granger. Even though she insisted that she was okay, Ginny knew she wasn't. Hermione had started throwing up a lot, her forehead was always burning up, and she was always dizzy. When Ginny suggesed that she might be pregnant, she was furious and denied everything. She stomed out angrily, but the next day apoligized to Ginny, saying that it was just a rather unrealistic notion.

The worst came one day, when Hermione had a headache so bad that she almost passed out. Everyone gathered in the Common Room, catering to Hermione's every need. They even brought up some supper for her when dinnertime came. When Ginny got Hermione alone, she tried to convince Hermione to take a pregnancy test. "Look, obviously you're not okay. And I know you don't want to take one, but I'm begging you to take this pregnancy test. I won't be able to fall asleep if you're not okay," said Ginny, handing Hermione the test.

"Where did you get this?," Hermione asked, barely audible. "Mum always has some around, just in case. She doesn't trust the magical tests," Ginny answered, shrugging. Hermione hesiated, pulling her hair into a low ponytail. It was true, she was scared out of her wits. She nodded and said "okay", twisting the test between her fingers. She walked to the bathroom, and with a final glance at Ginny, closed the door behind her.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She read the directions on the side of the box and followed them, then she waited for five minutes. After that, she grabbed the test and looked at it blankly. _The blue minus proves you are not pregnant. The pink plus sign proves you are pregnant. _There was a pink plus sign on the test. Hermione cried, sinking to the tiled floor. She buried her head in her knees, soaking her pants.

She pulled herself up off the floor and opened the door, tears still streaming down her face at a steady pace. She thrust the test at Ginny, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no," she muttered, pacing. Ginny stared at it and covered her mouth, and whispered a muffled,"Oh, no." Hermione sank into one of the squishy leather chairs.

"Who's the father?" Ginny croaked, placing the test on the table. "Your brother," Hermione whispered. "Ron." Now Ginny paced, scared for Hermione. Her brother could get a horrid temper, but she hoped he wouldn't be to hard on her. She slumped in the chair next to Hermione, crossing her legs on instinct. "W-when did this happen?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know. it was around the time of my last Potions exam-" Ginny interuppted her. "That was about... a month ago," Ginny calculated. "You're one month pregnant. And it's almost Christmas now, we've got six months left in school. So, you'll probably start showing by... April. Hermione, what are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged, staring out the window at the snow swirling past it. She simply got up and said,"I've got to get some sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Ginny nodded,"G'night." They both headed to their dorms and changed into their night clothes.

Ginny fell asleep instantly, but there was an unsettling feeling inside of Hermione. She was terrified that when April came, she would get expelled. She loved school. And... and Ron. How would he react? Hermione was almost scared for the girl that had to break it to him until she remember that that girl was her.

She sighed and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling. She tossed and turned all night, and even had to go to the bathroom a few times to vomit. She stared over at the bedside table where she left the test. She picked it up, hoping that it might've changed over the course of the night. But it was still sporting a pink plus sign.

Her reputation would be ruined as the "brightest witch of her age", now she'd known as "the witch who got pregnant at Hogwarts". Stuffing the test in her trunk, Hermione sat at the edge of her bed. She vowed to herself that no matter how sick she was, she would not go to the nurse or let it bother her studies.

She was succesful at doing this until a week later. When her robes didn't fit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning," Ginny greeted Hermione groggily. Hermione, who was standing over Ginny's bed, was close to tears. "M-my skirt! It doesn't fit anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving her half ripped skirt in Ginny's face. Ginny sighed, turning on the lamp sitting on her bedside table. "First of all, calm down. We can go down to the laundry room and get you a bigger skirt. Most people have gone home for the holidays but left their uniforms here, okay?" Ginny paused.

"And second of all, I'm sure people who still _are _here, heard you. I'm sure half of Britain heard you! And anyway, you don't really _have _to wear your robes. Surely you have regular clothes that are just a _bit_ bigger. And if not, you can borrow mine. Most of my clothes were passed down from my brothers."

Hermione nodded. Ginny rolled out of bed onto the floor, and landed at Hermione's feet. "Just let me get dressed and... you know, you don't look so good." Hermione covered her mouth and darted toward the bathroom. Ginny got up and trudged to the bathroom where she held Hermione's hair for the five minutes she spent releasing what looked like all she'd eaten in a year.

Hermione brushed her teeth for the fifth time that morning (For some reason, on that particular day, she was consantly sick) and washed her face. "I'll go down to the laundry room to get you a skirt," Ginny informed, rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione nodded, leaning on the counter as if she might fall down.

Ginny trotted down the stairs, tripping on the last stair and landing flat on her somach. "Ouch," Ginny laughed, despite her plunder. Jumping up off the floor, she went on her way. At the dooorway of the laundry room, she haphazardly rummaged through the baskets until she found a skirt at least two sizes larger than Hermione's.

When she went back upstairs, Ginny found Hermione leaning over the toilet again. "Here," Ginny said, offering her the skirt. Her head still ducked in the toilet, Hermione accepted it and clutched it to her chest. Once she was done, she stood up and said,"I'm going to get dressed. You go get breakfast, I'll be down in a minute."

Ginny left, hesitant at first. She honestly thought that if she left, Hermione would drop dead or something. Hermione got dressed and went downstairs only to find Ron snogging Lavender again. She stopped where she was, a wave of jealousy rushed over her, making her brain numb.

They broke apart and Lavender skipped away in her normal giddiness. Hermione stared at Ron, letting her tears flow silent and freely. Hermione stood unnoticed for a few moments until Ron looked her way.

"Morning!" Ron said, happily. Hermione was silent. She didn't want to say anything wrong, or anything about her pregnancy. But it seemed it was the only thing she _could _say. She stepped down the rest of the stairs, wiping off her face with her sleeve.

"I have to tell you something," Hermione said solemnly. "What?" Ron asked, a goofy grin plastered upon his face. "I'm... Happy to see you," she said, stopping herself in the middle. She smiled sadly at him, blinking away more tears.

So much for openess and honesty...


	3. Chapter 3

**I agree that my last chapter, was basically rubbish, but I promise this on will be much longer and better written! :)**

* * *

"Did you tell him yet?" Ginny asked her in a hushed voice. "About you being... You know?" Hermione bit her lip, her heart beating faster than she ever thought it could. Just a mere thought of telling Ron gave her goosebumps.

"N-No. But how was I supposed to tell him? He looked so... Happy," Hermione tried to make an excuse. "You've got to tell him! As a matter of fact, you are going tell him right now."

Hermione looked over to the side. Harry and Ron were walking along the perimeter of the snow covered Qudditch field. Seeing Hermione's scared expression, Ginny offered,"I could go with you, if you'd like."

Hermione nodded, grabbing Ginny's hand and squeezing it tight. Ginny reassuringly squeezed Hermione's hand right back. They walked over to the pitch, and Harry and Ron waved at them. Ginny blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Rather than saying anything more to Harry than hello (Which Hermione thought was impossible for Ginny to even try), Ginny said,"Ron, Hermione and I need to talk to you. Privately. Sorry, Harry."

Harry simply shrugged and walked away. "Hermione needs to talk to you, but I'm here just in case she starts crying," Ginny said. Hermione's were already watering up, but she had just enough of her voice to say what she needed to say.

"R-Ron, please, just don't freak out when I tell you this but," Hermione looked around cautiously,"I-I'm pregnant." And as she finished her sentence, she was sobbing hysterically.

Ron didn't say anything, he just stared into nowhere. "Well, say something," Ginny prompted. "If you don't say anything she'll cry even harder." Ron just couldn't find the right words to say, he didn't know what to feel either.

Should he be happy? Sad? Mad? He didn't know. His mind went completely blank except for one question; _What have I done?_

"I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed. Ginny hugged her close, and did what her own mother did when she cried. She told her everything would be alright even though she knew it wouldn't.

Hermione pulled away from Ginny to face Ron, who had a rather painful expression upon his face. "We have until April," Hermione informed. "April's when I'll start showing. In April everyone will know. And with my luck, we'll get expelled. We need figure out what we're going to do."

Ron held her hand and nodded, as if he understood. But the truth was, he wasn't sure what he understood anymore. "Are we keeping it?" Ron squeaked. Hermione shrugged,"My mother always told me whatever happens is a blessing."

She looked into his eyes and saw exactly what she was feeling, fear, sadness, anger, and love. Was it possible that he was just as frightened as she was? And was it possible that he had loved her all along, but just never had the perfect opportunity? She hugged him, holding on tight as if he were all that was keeping her alive.

"Well, then," Ron whispered. "In that case, I promise that I will try to be the greatest father the wizarding world has ever known." Hermione pulled away from him and nodded hopefully as to say,"Really?"

Ron nodded in return, to confirm. They both seemed to forget that Ginny was still standing there until she piped up and said,"We'd better get going, it's nearly lunchtime." So they strode off toward the castle, and into the Great Hall. Lavender stood by the doorway.

A look of pure horror played on her face once she saw them. Ron and Hermione must have forgotten that they were still holding hands. "Won-Won! What do you think your doing?" she exclaimed.

Ron looked confused then let go of Hermione's hand like he had been burned. As Lavender dragged him off, he mouthed something to Hermione. It wasn't until the next day that she figured out what he was mouthing. It was a sincere _I love you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I got a lot of response for that last chapter, I'll try to make this one even better than the last... If that's possible... :)**

* * *

The sun shined in Hermione's face, waking her up completely. It was shining like it was going to be a good a day. It was lying. Hermione quickly found out there were no good days, especially for people who would have a lot of explaining to do in just a few short months.

Everyone in her dormitory was still asleep, despite that the day was Christmas. Part of her wanted to crawl back under her quilt and sleep, but the other part was telling her to get out of bed and spread Christmas cheer.

Ginny decided for her by hopping on her bed, yelling,"It's Christmas!", and proceeding to do the same to the other girls. Hermione groaned and put her pillow over her face in annoyance. But Ginny pulled her right back out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

"I have a feeling this will be a _very_ good day," Ginny beamed. "First, it's Christmas and second... It's Christmas!"

Hermione glared at her as she brushed her teeth. "Yes, it's going to be great watching that troll snog your brother every chance she gets. And especially now because Professor Flitwick showed us all a spell to make mistletoe appear," Hermione fumed.

"Well, that doesn't mean_ you _can't do it too. I mean, your having his baby. Doesn't that give you more admitance to him than her?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment, but then shook her head throwing down her toothbrush. Lavender had lots of things Hermione didn't have. "Merry Christmas!" Hermione said with a fake smile, slamming the door.

She dressed quickly and ran downstairs into the Great Hall. "Hi, Harry," she said taking a seat across from him. "Where's Ron?" Harry just opened his mouth when Ron burst in looking disheveled. Everyone was silent and turned to look at him out of curiosity. He awkwardly looked around and waved,"Merry Christmas!" Hermione pretended nothing was going on as she spread marmalade on her toast.

The silence seemed to erupt into its normal chatter in seconds as Ron sat next to Hermione. Hermione and Harry stared at him wondering what he had done. "Lavender problems," he explained. "She's wild!" Suddenly, Hermione felt annoyed and angry. "I'm not hungry," she announced.

They looked at her sideways, as if she had said the most bizarre thing they'd ever heard. She glared daggers at Ron, hoping he'd get the picture. It wasn't like she expected him to drop down on his knees and ask for forgiveness, she just thought, that after all they'd been through that he'd have a little bit more sensitivity.

Instead, he smirked and said,"What's got your wand in a twist?" That just pushed her off the edge completely, making her face go red and blotchy. She drew in a deep breath, but let it go in her anger. "Nothing," she looked around and lowered her voice. "Except the fact that I'm pregnant and you're off living the life of an arrogant bachelor!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, munching on a piece of bacon. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, then stared back at Harry. "Not much," Ron explained. "You know. Quidditch and... things." Hermione smiled faintly, then frowned again. "I'm going to the library," she said abruptly. "Care to join me Ron?"

Not giving him a choice, she dragged him along with her. Once they were in the library, Hermione looked around and pulled Ron into an empty aisle. She was silent with anger for a moment, only pointing a single finger at him. "What are you doing?" she scolded, punching him in the arm forcefully. "Do you _want _to get another girl pregnant?"

"No, but I mean, a guy has needs," Ron said, not getting the point at all. Hermione clenched her jaw and her hands balled up into fists. A lump formed in her throat, as if she were about to cry. He said he loved her. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, but to her, it felt real. She let a few tears slip out, but refused to let anymore fall.

Just like when her parents had dropped her off at King's Cross her very first year at Hogwarts, she heard the words faintly. _It's time to be a big girl. _Just like then, she had to be a big girl. "So you don't love me," she whispered. Ron sighed. He did. He just felt like he was needed around Lavender, even though all she did was snog him.

Hermione took his silence as a sign that he didn't love her, and continued,"Fine. Look, we decided we were going to keep the baby, okay? So if we do, you'll to work with me, and let's just say that it doesn't make my heart leap with joy when I see you kissing Lavender."

Ron really didn't want to, and he honestly didn't mean to say it but he did. "I'll break up with Lavender."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... and I actually thought this story was ridiculously stupid and was just playing around with it... WELL NOW I KNOW IT'S FRIGGIN' AWESOME! So a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers and even the silent readers that just favorite and follow(you guys are still awesomely awesome!) So yeah, on to the story that I have new found confidence in!**

* * *

Hermione had prepared a speech in her mind for if Ron had stayed in denial. That was the only speech she prepared.

This wasn't how he was supposed to act. This wasn't normal. This wasn't Ron. A least it wasn't the Ron she thought he was. _Well say something!, _she scolded herself.

Hermione swallowed, finally managing to say,"Why? Why, after weeks of you not listening to me at all, do you now decide to change your mind? How do I know your not lying?" _That should do it, _she thought. But Ron's amazingly blue eyes were making her weak, taking away all the pride and confidence she'd ever felt.

Her knees turned to jelly, her heart melting so fast, she had no time to react. A small swoon escaped her lips, and she hoped Ron would take it as a serious sigh. Ignoring her awkward position, Ron answered,"Because I realized I was wrong. And that you're more important to me than her."

She just couldn't take it anymore, Hermione almost leaped into his arms with happiness. Ron reacted warmly to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair gingerly. "That's all I needed to hear," she whispered, smiling widely but hiding it quickly. Just then, Madam Pince lurched around the corner and mumbled,"Teenagers. Can't keep their hands off each other."

After Madam Pince exited, Ron and Hermione laughed. Hermione looked up, and saw a plant hanging above their heads; mistletoe. _Oh, well this just isn't my day, _Hermione thought helplessly. "Um, I've g-got t-to g-go," she stammered, ripping away from Ron's arms. "But, j-just remember, break it off with Lavender."

And as she walked away, she muttered,"I love you." Even though it was barely audible, Ron replied,"Love you, too."

For the rest of the day, Hermione was walking on air, but Ron knew he would have a hard time leaving Lavender. Not because he didn't want to, he just didn't want to make her feel unwanted. Of course they could still be friends afterward, but he wasn't sure if Hermione would be to be happy about that.

Peering around the corner, he saw her. This is why he hated himself for being such a gentleman, any other guy could do this easily. But no, he had to be cursed with politeness. Seeing his head poked out of the library door, Lavender sped toward Ron.

He forced a smile, stepping out of the dark library. For once, Lavender wasn't smiling. "I just saw Hermione Granger _smiling," _she spat as if it were the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen. "Do you have any idea _why _she might be smiling?"

"No clue," Ron chuckled, nervously. Lavender went on,"I noticed you've been hanging around her a lot lately. Why?" Ron searched for the right answer. His ears went scarlet red. "Won-Won, is there anything you'd like to tell me something?" she added, much more gently and quietly.

_Come on, you can do this, _Ron assured himself. But, of course, Lavender started talking before he had a chance to say anything. "Ugh, whatever, come on," she said, grabbing his arm forcefully. Weak. Again. These girls were going to rip him apart, limb from limb.

Then, Ron said something that made himself look around confused; "I don't want to be with you anymore. I mean, who wants to be dragged around places like a house elf?"

Lavender dropped his arm and stared at him as if he'd said the most absurd thing. Drawing a short breath, she said slowly,"_What, did you just say to me?_" Ron almost froze under her icy stare, but managed to reply,"Look, I think I like Hermione more than you, but no offense.

"You know, I knew there was something going on between the two of you," she said angrily. "And I will find out what it is."

Just as Ron thought, he had found a way to make this worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Raindrops drummed against the window, dampening Ron's mood even more. Not that the sun could make him feel better, it just gave a sense of hope that this was just a dream and he could wake up anytime. Now he knew what Hermione felt, even though she probably had it worse than him because she was the one who was actually _carrying _the baby.

He didn't understand how she stayed to calm, but over time he _had _noticed she stayed as calm as possible in the strangest situation. But now she needed help, and Ron promised her, that he would never ever hurt her.

He looked over to the clock; _3:15; _it felt like he'd been laying there, awake, for years. Slowly, Hermione crept around a corner, clutching a stuffed bear in her arms. Her face was tear-stained. "I can't sleep," she croaked, staring down at the floor.

Ron felt horrible, as if her presence was just _that _saddening. She looked up and met his eyes, sniffling. "Me neither," he replied. "C'mere." Hermione obeyed, rather reluctantly though. She climbed into bed next to him, holding her bear tighter than ever.

"Sorry," she whispered. It was an unfamiliar thing, to see Hermione scared and vulnerable. She no longer reminded Ron of a strong, powerful, and wise owl, to him she now resembled a small bird, with the wind carrying it wherever. "What did _you _do?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged and frowned. "I don't know," she said. "I just feel like it's all my fault. All the time." He held her closer, and said,"We got ourselves into this mess. And we'll get out of it together, too. So for now, let's just say it's equally cut in half between us."

Hermione laughed a bit, happy that Ron could still make her giggle through the worst times. She snuggled up next to Ron's chest, and closed her eyes, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

Luckily, both of them ended up sleeping, not fitfully like previous nights. When Harry saw them together, he chose not to say anything, though he was determined to find out what mess Ron and Hermione had gotten into.

* * *

Hermione decided to skip breakfast(She felt as though she wouldn't be able to keep it down. Though she did have a craving for pickles and ice cream.), and wandered around the castle. Her feet ached as though she'd been running laps around the corridors for quite some time.

Ginny was off with Dean Thomas, and Ron was talking to Harry about _something, _so Hermione had some time to sort things out. Her brain seemed like a waste bin lately. It numb, in a way. Frozen. She couldn't remember things that just came naturally to her. Like the ingredients to a simple Polyjuice Potion, or what qualities a vampire has.

It felt like everyone around her was moving, and no matter how loud she screamed, they didn't hear a single thing. Or maybe, like she was trapped in a box, and was losing oxygen every second. She longed for the day her son or daughter would be born and the worst would be over.

But that would be a long time, eight months. Waiting. Getting expelled. Going Merlin knows where.

It hadn't dawned on her until that moment, that she would have to figure out where she would go after she'd been expelled. Hermione was only certain that her parents would want nothing to do with her, so where _was _she to go? She could live in the Leaky Cauldron until she found somewhere to go, or live with the Weasleys' for a while.

She halted, and leaned against a stone pillar. She frowned and sighed.

_I'm pregnant._

* * *

**Yeah... so hope this fed your cravings for a new chapter. But I need you guys to do me a flavah. I need you to read my story, Pain and Longing, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I only need a few to feel special. (insert puppy dog eyes here)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Got a special surprise for you peeps... This chapter: BEGINNING OF TERM! Me be an excited girl! So I won't keep you long, go on and read.**

* * *

The beginning of the year sunshine seemed crisp and new to Hermione. The usual gloom of the past few weeks had disappeared and resurfaced as light fog. Rolling out of bed, she stretched and yawned; she then ran to the bathroom more nauseous than ever and collapsed on the floor, smiling slightly.

She had made it through three months. Three months of weird cravings, terrible migraines, and intense puking fits. She was a quarter of the way through. Hermione was proud that she had done it, but now was the hard part: beginning of term. Even with the haunting realization the she might get sick in class, and that she might flunk a test because she hadn't studied one bit over the holidays, she was confident.

She was almost sure she could make it through a few more months, the most sure she'd been in a while. She drew herself to full height and washed and brushed her teeth. Donning her uniform, she noticed Ginny was already out of bed. Hermione assumed she'd gone down for breakfast earlier.

She trotted down the marble staircase and stopped in front of the Great Hall, her bag full of books slung across her shoulder. The normal chatter met her at the door, and was almost inviting. She sat next to Ginny, who shoved a slice of toast in her face and started chatting at top speed.

"G'mornin'! How are you today? I wanted to see how you were last night, but it just totally slipped my mind!" she laughed almost nervously and started shoveling several scoops of porridge into her mouth.

Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't just forget something, she knew that she had a particularly good memory. "What's going on?" she asked casually, not even making eye contact. She waited a few moments, for Ginny's answer and chewed on her toast.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It just sort of slipped out!" Ginny exclaimed, dropping her spoon with a clatter. "I was talking to Parvati, and she asked me what was wrong with you. You know, because your face is a bit pale, and I told her. But it was an accident, I would never do it on purpose!"

Being that Parvati was one of the most infamous gossipers in school, this made Hermione worry. But she forced herself to smile and told Ginny that it was alright. Then Ron walked into the Great Hall looking particularly happy, and Hermione almost thought that he had gone back to Lavender.

"Morning," he said as he sat down next to Hermione and pecked her on the cheek. She went very red and replied as calmly as she could,"Morning. How are you?"

He smiled,"Fine! Brilliant!" Both Hermione and Ginny stared at him, puzzled. "What did you do?" Ginny asked curiously. She was carefully trying to balance a spoon on her nose, so far failing miserably. Ron's smile disappeared almost instantly as he said,"Why do you always suspect I did something when I'm happy?"

Hermione shrugged. Ginny pointed her spoon at him,"Let's see, last time you were happy, you and saint Lavender had just done unmentionable things. And the time before that, Hermione got pregnant."

"Well, if you must know, Lavender backed off. With struggle of course," Ron explain happily. Hermione smiled and flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Ginny wasn't paying attention, she was watching Lavender cringe and grab a butter knife, holding it tightly.

She nodded toward her, which made Ron remember what she had said. _I will find out what's going on between you two. _Her amazingly sweet but at the same time angry voice ran through his head, as if it were reminding him; _she's going to find out, she's going to make Hermione suffer._

For once, he had put Hermione first, as a top priority. She was his to look after from now on, to protect her.

* * *

**Hey, dear mates! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this chapter was probably rubbish, but I promise next one will come sooner and better!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione drummed her fingers on the desk, rolling her eyes. Parvati was sitting right across the aisle and kept staring at her, like she about to explode at any second.

She tried staring directly at Professor Binns and block out all of the world, but, of course, her neck kept craning over to see if Parvati was still staring at her. Why was she one of the five people who decided to take N.E.W.T courses? Why couldn't she be like everyone else and not be paranoid that she might fail miserably?

Hermione sighed. Sure, during the few early months, History of Magic was somewhat enjoyable and helpful to her, and she liked the quiet atmosphere. She didn't have to worry about Parvati staring at her, because Parvati would have nothing to stare at her for.

And didn't have to think about how queasy she was then, because she wasn't pregnant in September. Exactly when she was beginning to feel thoroughly annoyed, the bell rang and Hermione sprang up from her seat and darted toward the door.

She crossed the threshold and, regardless to whatever class she had next, made a right and kept going. She thought that she was home free, when Parvati called her name from down the hall. "Hermione! Hermione!" _Keep walking. _"Hermione!" _Just keep walking. Keep walking. _"Hermione! I know you hear me!"

Reluctantly, Hermione spun on her heel and proceeded to Parvati, whom promptly placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. She took a pitying look and said,"Ginny just told me last night. Is it _really _true?" Hermione shrugged and nodded. For some reason, she was annoyed that Parvati was being so sympathetic.

Maybe she was annoyed that the people who actually knew already always seemed to think that she needed help to do everything. It was like she was dropped into an alternate universe, where everything was the exact opposite of normal.

"Wow, that's tough," Parvati bit her lip as there was an awkward silence. "Well, who's the dad?" Hermione, who at the moment was watching her hands shake, looked up and her eyes filled with anger.

"Are you just trying to get information for gossip?" she snapped. Parvati seemed the least bit hurt by Hermione's sudden outburst, but quickly answered,"No! Not at all! Look, I'll leave you alone, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Hermione watched her walk away, the scowled at the wall. She was going to have a little chat with Ginny later.

* * *

Hermione lay there, that night, with her head resting on Ron's lap and her feet propped up on the arm of the couch in the common room. Ginny sat in the arm chair nearest to the hearth where the fire was provided the only sound in Gryffindor Tower at the time.

"What's she playing at?" Ginny mumbled. "Probably getting evidence for saint Lavender. Gossipy little weasel..." Hermione sighed. She was almost guilty for snapping at Parvati, but the sensible side of her brain was pushing all those thoughts and putting her into place.

Ron stroked her hair gingerly, in response, she wiggled closer to him. "I'm so stupid!" Ginny burst suddenly, slouching. "If I would've kept my mouth shut, maybe she wouldn't be out telling Lavender everything!"

Hermione didn't say anything. She wasn't listening to the conversation Ginny was having with herself. It didn't make sense. _She _didn't make sense. Why was she mad at Ginny when she should be angry at herself?

Ron and Hermione were still in the common room, long after Ginny had gone to bed. Neither of them were tired. Both of them wanted to go to bed, though, so they wouldn't have to face the awkwardness. They hadn't _really _talked since that day in the library, neither of them _wanted _to talk.

Ron was _ready _to talk. The problem was, he couldn't seem to articulate his feelings. But so far, the only thing he could manage to say was,"Uhm... uh..." And that didn't really count as talking, does it?

Luckily, Hermione finished for him. "Love you," she said casually as she cuddled up closer to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating, I got distracted. But anyway, I'm working on a playlist for this story... I know,"How nerdy of her!" But hey, I love being nerdy! But what I really wanted to say was, PLEASE REVIEW 'My Boyfriend, The Werewolf'! It's interesting... And I wanna feel special... So yeah, Good-bye my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have officially decided that this will be split into three sections, or, to explain better, two sequels to this one. 1) Hogwarts 2) Umm... working on that... 3) Horcrux hunt So yeah, _if _you can stand this story that long, I am very surprised and happy. So hang in there, I know it sucks but, bear with me please!**

* * *

As springtime approached and Ron and Hermione's nerves disappeared one by one, the tension between Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ran higher than ever. Every sentence became shorter, sometimes just a single word, the tones became more impatient and fast.

Ginny became more on edge, ducking Hermione out of sight when Parvati and Lavender came round(As Hermione had started to develop a small, round bump on her usually flat belly). Hermione felt most lonely, and found consoling in her dear old friend Hogwarts library, sifting through book after book on various strange topics.

Harry became more and more suspicious, wondering where Ron and Hermione would be going, sometimes they were not to be found inside the castle.

As for them, they had both been sitting on pins and needles in dreading anticipation for April. They met up somewhere along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, close to the castle, yet hidden by the trees.

Usually, their talks were heavy, and mostly ended with Hermione crying all the tears she had out of pure fear. But Ron didn't want it to be that way, he hated to see her cry.

So as he led her into the forest, gripping her hand tightly, he was determined to make her smile. Just for once, once in a very long time.

Ron led her deeper into the forest, until he found the perfect spot. It seemed like a complete circle, and a large rock in the very center. The sky shone in patches of blue, with bits of grayish-white for the clouds that seemed to look full of rain to pour down on anyone outside at the time.

Hermione sat down on the rock, and Ron followed, putting his arm around her. Hermione was silent, which made Ron nervous. She always liked to talk, and sometimes talked a bit too much. When she was silent meant that she felt troubled.

He sighed in despair. Why did he never know what to say? It sure held him back in life. If he knew what to say, maybe he and Hermione would be dating. And maybe Hermione wouldn't be pregnant.

But, as said before, he didn't. Birds chirped cheerfully, the trees swayed slightly in the breeze. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder, sniffling. Pangs of guilt pained his chest and he inhaled.

Suddenly, he said, without thinking,"You know the baby's going to be stuck with my hair, right?" Hermione looked up and blinked a few times. Ron felt the urge to go on,"I hope it'll have your brains, though."

She was determined to hide her smile, for if she smiled, she would giggle, and she didn't want to giggle.

"You're smart," Hermione said. "You just don't want anyone to see that because you're shy. And I like your hair. It makes you unique." Ron's face turned pink as he mumbled,"Doesn't make me _that _unique..."

She couldn't help it anymore; Ron's smile was contagious; she couldn't smile. Finally she gave in after the mental war she was having with herself. Why did he always make her lose her dignity?

That smile that Ron had learned to love played across Hermione's lips until she erupted into a giggling fit at the same time that the rain poured down from above soaking the two of them.

Soon Ron was laughing along with her. The laughter died down in a few minutes, leaving only the soft patter of the rain forcefully hitting the branches of the trees. Their eyes locked immediately, and both of them leaned in closer, their noses touching.

"Rose," Hermione said quietly. "We're going to name her Rose." Ron looked bewildered,"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Hermione nodded,"I just know... trust me..."

She captured Ron's lips, and this time she was sure. This was how it was supposed to be. In a few seconds she pulled back. "I love you," she said breathlessly. "I love you." And then she saw a figure, right behind Ron, its wand outstretched in front of it.

It wore all black, from head to toe. "Run," Hermione whispered and pointed. Ron turned around, then grabbed Hermione's arm and ran as fast as he could as the person shot brightly coloured sparks at them. Once out of the forest and standing in front of the doorway.

"We've got to tell Harry," they sputtered at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. You must've really liked that chapter... I thought is was one of my worst. So anyway, I have to warn you, Harry will be quite annoyed. I suggest, instead of chucking your computer across the room, you grab a pillow as a substitute. And also... POST A REVIEW IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO THE HOODED FIGURE IS! Honestly, I'm trying to figure that out myself...**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione whisper-screamed anxiously. "Harry, wake up!" Harry shifted a bit and opened his eyes lazily. "What?" he said harshly, his voice lagging a bit.

"Me and Hermione," Ron answered. "We were out in the Forest-" Harry scowled and interupted,"Ah, here we go again. You and Hermione. Well aren't you two just having loads of fun together. Tell me, do you ever stop to think about your good friend, Harry?"

Ron seemed to be taken aback and was speechless, so was Hermione. "Yeah," Harry continued. "You forgot about me. Threw me in the waste bin with all the other junk! Exactly what have you two been doing together? Snogging? Plotting against me?

"Oh, I've got a good one! Avoiding me? Exactly why, I want to know! Why would you avoid me?"

Hermione felt her face burn nervously. They _had _been neglecting Harry a tad. They got so wound up in their current situation they'd forgotten about a lot of things. One being Harry.

"You're too good for me, aren't you? We've only been friends for five years! That's nothing!"

Hermione glanced at Ron. He looked as if he were about to pounce on Harry with anger. Without being aware of herself, she sunk back into the corner. She wanted to shrink, to get away from the explosive scuffle Harry and Ron were about to have.

Her hand drifted from her flushed face all the way down to her stomach. All she had to do was walk through the door. But she couldn't. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

Hermione felt like the walls were caving in, making the space tighter, tighter, and tighter still. She wanted to get out, she needed to get out...

She let out a painful cry and sunk down to the floor. She buried her head into her knees and cried louder, this time moaning,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault! All my fault!"

Ron knelt down beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and murmered,"It's okay. I'm here, it's not your fault. Shh... Shhhh..." He snuck an a livid glare at Harry and continued to console Hermione.

She cried into his chest and sniffled pitifully. She felt like the most miserable person; she was drenched in rain water, she was sitting the corner crying, and mumbling incoherntly.

Finally, Ron managed to get her to the girls' dorm where Ginny took over. He quickly jotted up into his dormitry where Harry was standing exactly where he was when Ron left.

"You see?" Ron said, a hint of aggrivation in his voice. "She needs me! We weren't trying to neglect you or whatever! She has more weight on her shoulders than you think!

"Look, Hermione's got a lot of pressure on her now, and she needs special attention. I know how you feel, okay? I've felt it ever since I met you. You're jealous. But if you knew what was going on, then you wouldn't be."

Harry suddely felt guilty. He blink a few times while Ron contemplated if he should tell Harry or not. Finally he said,"Just give us a break, Harry. I'll tell you, alright. Hermione... She's... Pregnant. With my child. Three and a half months along... Harry, you can't tell anyone."

Harry gaped at Ron in disbelief. "Hermione?" he asked retorically. "Hermione..." Ron heaved a sigh, feeling refreshed. That was one less person he had to tell. Now he had to tell his family.

"I'm going to go change,"Ron announced and headed towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the Ginny was listening to Hermione talk about what happened in the Forbbiden Forest. "But Ginny," Hermione said. "It started off fine! We were just walking the we sat on this huge rock, and... And... He kissed me... And then this person shows up dressed in all black."

Ginny wracked her brain for different explanations that wouldn't bring Hermione to sob again. She was still holding Hermione the way her own mother used to hold her when she cried.

"I don't know," she said finally. "But I think alk you need right now is a goot night's sleep, okay? But go change first, you'll get pnuemonia." Hermione answered smartly,"M'kay mum!"

* * *

**Well two chapters in one week, I deserve a round applause. So anyway hope you like this and new ones are coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am literally speechless and crying right now, I am sooooo very blessed for you guys! I feel so special to have all of you in my life, I swear, this is my most successful story and it's all because of you! So thanks, and another chapter!**

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "I need to show you something. Quick!" Ron, who was walking down the corridor, allowed himself to be pulled by the arm into an empty classroom.

Hermione glanced outside of the door at the passing students and shut it gently, careful to make sure it didn't make a sound. She took a step closer to Ron. "So," she started, a smile spreading across her lips. "Today I felt something."

She was so happy, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. The blood coursed through her veins faster then ever before, speeding up her rhythmic heartbeat.

"Something... Extraordinary," he voice quivered with excitement. Ron looked completely confused, raising an eyebrow at her quizzically. Hermione grabbed his hand and guided it patiently to her abdomen.

A soft pounding vibrated and transferred from Hermione's protruding stomach to Ron's hand. And at once he knew what it was. He looked up at Hermione, and she nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We made that," she said, her voiced shaking. "That's us, Ron. That's us." Ron felt the tears well up in his own eyes. He was overcome with rare happiness and was speechless.

"That's us," Hermione repeated happily, letting herself fall into his arms. "That's us." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and little Rose kicked away happily in the warm shell that was her mother's womb.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ron and Hermione seemed seemed to be subdued by a haze of carefreeness, only destined for there to be a dark cloud of doubt to follow it. Both of them knew this, it had been all to familiar to them, but they felt it necessary to stop and smell the slowly rotting roses.

Hermione wasn't taking notes as frequently, but nibbling on the end of her quill absently. Lavender seemed to notice their strange behaviour, because she turned to Parvati and whispered to her.

But after Transfiguration, something that had been dreaded for several months came true. As they were about to exit the classroom, Professor McGonagall called after them. "Weasley! Granger!" she called. "A word, please."

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances at each other. "Act casual," Hermione mouthed, eyeing Professor McGanagall anxiously. They proceeded to Professor's desk, moving as slowly as possible.

"First of all," Professor sighed. "I'd like to congratulate you two on your last Transfiguration exam. Full marks."

She pressed her thin lips into a firm and strict line,"But, it has come to my attention, that Miss Granger is to have a baby. _Your _baby Mister Weasley."

Hermione felt the sweat beads form on her forehead and her face got ridiculously hot. Ron shifted from foot to foot anxiously and snuck a glance at Hermione. Her face was red and blotchy, and she was shaking slightly.

She felt her knees buckle, as if under tremendous weight. Her hands began to tremble at her side and her stomach felt as though it were twisted into a tight knot. She couldn't restrain herself much longer, she could either answer 'yes' or run.

Normally, Hermione wouldn't dare to do such a thing, but she had been changing lately, why stop now?

"Is this true?" She asked. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor. And she couldn't believe herself what she did next; she dropped her books at her feet and ran.

Never had she felt such a rush before, it was all but exhilarating. She knew that running would only get her in more trouble, but she didn't care. Hermione needed time to mull over things in her mind.

To figure out what to say, what to do. She needed time. She needed peace and quiet. She needed love. She needed Ron.

But Hermione couldn't go back, they'd already be after her. And she knew what Ron would say. He would tell her that he loved her, but then say it was her choice.

That was what she hated about men. They could never give her a straight answer. Alas she found the perfect hiding place. Under the bleachers on the Quiddditch pitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione paced under the rows of wood seating, running her fingers through her hair nervously. Every one in a while, she'd stop and take a deep breath, then cast the sunlight seeping under the worn fabric a cold glare. She knew perfectly well that it makes things worse if you run away from troubled waters, and was scolding herself for disobeying her conscience.

She cowered in a corner, rubbing her forehead and spinning in circles, trying to figure out what to do. A rustle of some crisp leaves interrupted her train of thought, and she looked in the direction of the sound. Hermione squinted in the darkness, and could make out a petite silhouette.

"Hello, _Granger_," a cold and slightly venomous voice said. Another silhouette appeared, this one much taller. "Or should we call you _Weasley_? Which do you prefer?" another voice prompted.

Hermione knew both of those voices. They could only be recognized as Lavender Brown... and Pansy Parkinson. While Hermione tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why _Pansy Parkinson _would be talking to Lavender, she noticed they were holding someone back.

Hermione fumbled for her wand, found it, and whispered,"_Lumos._" It was Parvati. "But- but... I thought-" she stammered.

"Ginny was too smart to trust Lavender," Pansy interrupted. "But this one is her best friend. Lured her into the Forbidden Forest. She wouldn't tell, so we performed the Cruciatus curse. She sang like a canary." Hermione concluded that they used the Silencing Charm, because Parvati's mouth was moving and no sound were emitting from it.

But she could make out what she was trying to say. She was mouthing,"_I'm sorry._" Hermione nodded and demanded,"Why are you doing this to her? To _me_? I've never done anything to you!" Lavender sneered and said,"Um, you stole my boyfriend."

Pansy followed with,"Draco has a crush on you." Hermione recoiled with disgust and said,"Draco? Eew..."

"I know. You're not even that pretty," Pansy smirked. "And plus, we wanted to see 'Miss Brightest Witch of Her Age' get some dirt rubbed on her." Hermione heard footsteps and turned to the side. "Hermione?" said Ron's voice. "You in there?"

Hermione sighed,"Yeah. I'll be there." Lavender snuck a nervous glance at Pansy, and Pansy raised her wand.

"Don't move," Pansy said as Hermione got her wand out. "You move, and you _and _your baby get it. Yeah. I know about little _Rosie_." Hermione snarled and scowled. She glanced at the fading sunlight, contemplating furiously if she should just make and make a run for it.

A pair of legs stood alone and she knew they were Ron's. He was waiting for her with complete patience. "_You _were in the Forbidden Forest that day?" Hermione distractedly said.

Lavender smiled and narrowed her eyes,"It was me. And by the way, your heartwarming conversation was... _Lovely._"

Hermione rolled her eyes it was pathetic for them to be plotting revenge on her because of _boys. _"_Knox_," Hermione whispered under her breath. Now the sun had completely set, only casting a soft ray of moonlight on the grounds, leaving the four girls in almost pitch black darkness.

"Hermione?" Ron sounded curiously. "You okay in there? It's been a while..." Hermione struggled to hold back the urge to run away. "I'll be out in a minute," Hermione grudgingly said.

Her grip tightened on her wand as she took a small step to the right. She was less than an inch from the safe shelter of the outside world. She bit her lip anxiously. She didn't want to leave Parvati, she just couldn't imagine what they would do to her.

Deciding to take advantage of the darkness, Hermione swiftly crawled under the fabric and drew herself to full height. She looked Ron in the eyes, pressed a finger to her lips, and grabbed his wrist. She beckoned him forward and he obliged fully, knowing that over the years, Hermione had always been right.

Once under the bleachers, Hermione whispered,"Lumos." The light illuminated the confined space and cast a cold and sterile glare in her eyes. Something was missing. Not just one, but all three girls were gone.

* * *

**I'm ashamed. Really ashamed. This chapter sucked. I might as well chuck it in the waste bin. But here it is. And, as usual, the next one will follow shortly...**


	13. Chapter 13

Sleep did not stumble upon Hermione that night, nor did her body want to sleep. Her mind was too deep in thought to rest for a single minute. The on-going mystery what happened just a few short hours before still loomed over her head, haunting her.

All she could think about was how cold she had been toward Parvati, what Lavender and Pansy might have done to her after they disappeared, where they had gone or how they got there.

Being that Ginny was one of the only people keeping her from going insane, Hermione felt it necessary to seek her advice. After five gentle pokes, Ginny stirred and said groggily,"S'goin' on?" Hermione started wringing her hair, her heartbeat quickening.

"Hey, 'Ermione," Ginny said stretching, her eye coming into focus. Instead of pouring out her feelings as usual, Hermione simply said,"I feel like crap."

Ginny chuckled and said,"Why so? Give me details." Hermione obliged, starting from the beginning of the day, her tone angry and tired. As her story progressed, the sun grew higher and higher in the sky, adding a soft, gloomy light across the room.

After Hermione finished venting her feelings into the open air, Ginny raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "So, what now?" she said, smirking. "I mean, the only way you'll find out what they did to her is if you see her today. And I bet they made her swear that she wouldn't tell. But that doesn't mean you can't.

"Though you _would _have to consider the consequences for you if you decide to tell. They'll get expelled, and _if _Professor McGonagall saves you some time, they know where to find you, and they'd want revenge. And they know your week spot now."

"What exactly _is _my weak spot?" Hermione asked, curiously. "You know what I'm talking about, Hermione," Ginny said sincerely. "I mean your growing family. Ron and the baby. They know now. It's... Just, if I were you, I'd beg to be expelled."

Hermione shuddered and let her arm drift from her thick hair to her stomach. After a moment of silence, she lifted her head slowly and said,"Rose. Ron and I, we decided to... To call her Rose."

"That's... An exceptional name," Ginny said, giving a crooked smile. "Come on. We've got to get ready."_  
_

Ginny took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, afterwards heading towards the bathroom. Hermione slumped over to the side, just as one of the biggest waves of sickness ambushed her.

But for once she felt thoroughly delighted that she was pregnant. After what Ginny had said, she had a new perspective of her problem. Rose a sign of Ron's love for her, a sign of _their _love, and she felt grateful.

She jumped up from the bed and stood there for a while, grinning. Her smile slowly faltered as her thoughts drifted back to Parvati, but she pushed them away, feeling her breath quicken.

She quickly peeled off her pajamas, and donned her uniform. Hermione called for Ginny as she passed the closed bathroom door. "Ginny?" she called. "Ginny? You've been in there for a while. Ginny? Are you okay?"

She rapped on the door, and when she didn't hear an answer she pounded. Hermione grasped the doorknob tightly and twisted it and the door opened with a whiny creek.

Hermione froze at the sight on the floor of the bathroom. There Ginny lay, her eyes open and vacant, she was covered in blood. A single blade laid inches from her small hand. Ginny gasped helplessly,"Help me... Help me, Hermione. I-It was... It was..."

Hermione backed away, horrified. She knelt down next to her and cried,"Who was it Ginny? Tell me!"

"L-Lavender," Ginny gasped. "It was her... Help me." Hermione nodded, and straightened herself. She ran up the boys' dormitory, hoping that Ron would still be there. Luckily, he was, and through her tears, she said shakily,"It's Ginny."

Ron stared at her, confused. "They got Ginny, Ron!" Hermione cried, collapsing into his arms. "They tried to kill her!"

Hermione led him to the girls' dormitory and into the bathroom. Ron was speechless, but Hermione saw him shed a tear. "Go get Madam Pomfrey," he snapped. "I'll stay here with Ginny." When Hermione didn't make a move, he yelled,"Go!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's mind was numb. Number than usual. It was like her brain was enclosed in an ice cube, causing it not to comprehend what Madam Pomfrey had said to her when she informed the nurse frantically.

All figures and sounds were a hazy blur as her mouth hung open in shock. Her breathing was shaking and rushed, an adequately large lump was stuck in her throat. Her eyes stared without seeing, glazed with vacancy.

The school staff had transported Ginny carefully downstairs and into the hospital wing.

Hermione was almost sure Ginny was dead; she was sure that she _herself _was dead inside. Every once and a while she would sniffle or whimper a bit. All she knew was that her heart had been slowly ripped to shreds in the past few months, and Ginny was the last of her tarnished heart.

Even if Ginny wasn't dead, Hermione's heart would never be mended. Of course, she had Ron, who was there to hold her close to his firm chest and console her. Or at least try. But he himself couldn't stop crying, and she felt him shaking as he held her.

Seeing him cry, was sobering to Hermione, and for once it dawned on her that she had not seen Ron cry, through all the years she'd known him. She always thought he was too cheerful to cry.

Hermione knew that she should've been crying, or at least she felt she should've been, but she could not bring herself to do so. Usually, that lump in her throat would explode with all of the strain on it. But it wasn't giving in. Hermione wasn't going to let it give in.

Her eyes drooped lazily, her thoughts blurry and untidy. She was half asleep when Ron whispered quietly,"Hermione... A-Are you awake?" She stirred and yawned, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Hi," she said tiredly, her lips pressed to his neck.

"Hi," Ron replied bashfully. "It's twelve in the morning." Hermione kissed his neck gently and said,"Where are we?"

Ron kissed her hair and answered,"Boys' dormitory. No one's allowed in the girls'. Under investigation."

Hermione nodded and sighed,"Where's Harry? How is he doing?" She had noticed that Harry looked at Ginny differently opposed to everyone else. When he looked at her, in his eyes, Hermione saw everything from confusion to want.

"He didn't take it to well," Ron said sympathetically. "He hasn't moved since he first came up here." Hermione wiggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. She blinked a few times, her lips still planted firmly on his neck.

She didn't know what to do or say, her body stiffened. She did only what felt right at the moment; she kissed him, and her arms instantly snaked their way around his neck.

Ron took hold of her waist and turned her over, so that she was on top of him, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in sync, as if they'd been snogging for years and it was just second nature.

Hermione broke the kissed and rested her forehead on Ron's, staring deeply into his blue eyes. "Thank you," she gasped, breathing heavily. She pecked him on the lips once more.

"No, thank _you_," Ron said, huskily. Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted,"I mean for not breaking down on me. Ever. And you knew that perfectly well!" Ron chuckled, stroking Hermione's back softly.

"I love you," said Ron. "I don't know how many times I've told you that, but I really do. I really _really _do." Hermione tightened her grip on him, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"I know you do," said Hermione dreamily. "I knew you did since third year. Fred told me that you'd been moaning my name in your sleep." Ron cursed under his breath, causing Hermione's smile to broaden.

"Remind me to murder him later," muttered Ron savagely. There was silence for a moment, filled with only the trees rustling outside in the wind and a sniffle coming from across the room.

"He really is hurt," Hermione whispered, her voice small. Ron shrugged and heaved a great sigh. She rolled off of him and wrapped herself up in the quilted comforter.

Placing her head on Ron's strong shoulder, who reacted on instinct by lazily draping a long arm around her. "Good night, Ron," yawned Hermione. "G'night Hermione," Ron said peacefully.

Hermione felt that, at the time, that the only place she was safe was in Ron's arms. He had all she could ever need right there with him, and she was grateful. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but kiss his forehead, as he had fallen asleep and was snoring softly already.

Hermione decided that for then, she'd stay there for as long as she could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, audience! I have been writing chapters rapidly, not that that's a bad thing, and I have somehow reached almost the end of this one. It will end on chapter 20, which will determine the status of Ginny's health, if Lavender and Pansy will be expelled, what exactly happened to Parvati, and of course, the... wait, I can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise. Which will be given in this chapter, it's nothing big though.**

**Well it kinda is but... you know what? I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day alone, and judging by the clock(which ticked louder when you had somewhere to be), she was supposed to be out of bed and downstairs, waiting for Ginny to wake up.

She stretched out and yawned, propping herself up on her elbow. Her hair hung in her face like thick curtains, shielding her face from any un-needed contact with sunlight. Groaning, she swung her stiff legs off of the bed and limped to the doorway.

It had not occurred to Hermione that she was still dressed in her uniform, as neat as ever, as if nothing had happened the previous day that was out of the ordinary. She cringed thinking about it, the thought promptly reminded her of the blood spread across the tiled floor, and Ginny sprawled out in the middle of it.

Finally she flipped her hair out of her face and rubbed her warm forehead, her stomach growling furiously. Hermione took this as an omen that Ginny was okay; she was always badgering her to eat something. Obeying the snarling coming from her stomach, she climbed out of the portrait hole and out into the half-empty corridor.

Trotting down the staircase, she noticed something strange. As much as Hermione paid attention the professor's, she would be one to noticed that at least one of them would be guarding each hallway heavily.

First Professor Sprout... Then Snape... Professor McGonagall... Professor Flitwick...

In a haze of confusion, Hermione quickly proceeded to the Great Hall, where most of the students stopped what they were doing and stared at her when she stood at the doorway.

Hermione self-consciously rubbed her arm, which was burning as it turned pink. She blinked a few times before walking down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

After taking a seat next to Ron at the head of the table, she grabbed a piece of toast and presently said,"What's going on? And... And why didn't you wake me?"

Ron, deciding to ignore Hermione's furious tone, said,"Good morning, sunshine." Hermione rolled her eyes and repeated,"What the hell is going on?!" Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"They're convinced there's a murderer on the loose," he shrugged. Hermione bit her lip. She had forgotten to tell Ron about Lavender and Pansy, _or_ what had happened to Parvati; upon the thought, she scanned the table for Parvati, but had no success.

Hermione inhaled deeply and stared at Ron guiltily, still biting her lip. Suddenly understanding her nervous and watery smile, he asked,"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing _that _big," Hermione lied, rolling her eggs around the plate with a fork. "It's just... Oh, nothing." Ron shot her an icy glare in an attempt to penetrate her denial. She looked up for a moment and caught his blue eyes, trying to hypnotize her.

Before looking away, she mumbled,"I hate you... With your stupid blue eyes and your stupid red hair trying to be so _damn _irresistible..." Ron chuckled in satisfaction and pressed again,"What aren't you telling me?"

After about five tries, Hermione grew agitated and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulling him out of the Hall. By then, the professor's had all retreated to the staff table in the Great Hall for breakfast, being that mast students had been escorted safely there.

Hermione dragged Ron-who flailed helplessly- into yet another empty classroom. She spun around in half circles, as if unsure where to start. "Okay," she sighed, her face flushed. "Well, remember that night, when I was under the bleachers?"

Ron nodded dully. "Well, Pansy and Lavender were there, with Parvati." Ron looked appalled, so Hermione rushed,"No! Parvati wasn't telling them! They had tortured her with the Cruciatis curse and that's how they got her to tell!

"Pansy and Lavender told me what they had done and threatened to kill me. And then, I came and got you."

Hermione took a slow breath as the redness crept up Ron's face. It was obvious that he was angry, but Hermione wasn't sure whether he was at Lavender and Pansy, her, or both. But she quickly decided both.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he erupted, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "They could have killed you by now! They've already got Ginny! You could be ne-" Hermione interrupted,"I've figured out that they're slowly trying to eliminate the people I lo-"

"Oh, my God, and Parvati!" Ron ranted on. "What could they be doing to her! Did you ever think about that?!" Hermione retorted,"You don't think she hasn't been on my mind?! All I do is think ab-"

"And you don't tell me?!" Ron shouted. "I care about you too-" Hermione felt her heart snap. She was annoyed. "I _knew _you would act like this!" she snarled. "For once I want to handle something by mys-"

Ron's expression mixed with anger and hurt as he replied,"Look, whether you like it or not, we're a team now! We have to be, or it's over! If you die, I pretty much die along with you! You've got someone who truly loves you now! And if you don't want that, okay!"

With that, he turned and opened the door, slamming it behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione lay in prone position on the couch in the common room, sighing tiredly as it sunk under her weight, giving her the impression that it was swallowing her. She felt horrible, more horrible than usually.

She hated herself for always wanting to be right. She hated herself for trying to handle things much bigger than her alone. And she hated herself for taking everything for granite. For taking everyone she loved for granite. For taking _Ron _for granite. Hermione now knew that Ron wouldn't be with her forever, as much as she hoped and prayed, he wouldn't.

Hermione never wanted to think about that, but it just kept barricading through the thick walls protecting her brain. _He's going to die one day. He has to... _She sighed, stretching. _He's probably going to die because of you. He wants to protect you. You know he does... _Hermione blinked, staring at the wall blankly.

Her breathing quickened as the voice in her head continued. _You're vulnerable now. They know your weaknesses... They know who you truly love and who you don't... _Hermione's heart beat at the speed of sound. The voice had gotten louder and different. _They've got you cornered... They know your secret... They could tell anyone..._

Breathing deeply, she pushed herself up and off of the sofa. She smirked defiantly at the fire in front her, telling her to go back to sleep. But she was up and ready to do something now.

She stumbled uneasily to the threshold that encased the rickety stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory. She leaned against the stone wall, shivering. She mounted the stairs, her hands trembling at her sides. Once up the stairs she let herself in, and examined the still and quiet room.

She stared over at Ron, whose mouth was wide open as he snored soundly. Hermione laughed to herself, her gaze resting on Harry now. Taking herself by surprise, she crept to Harry's bed, kneeling beside it. She suddenly felt guilty. She had never really considered how Harry might feel about this.

Especially with Ginny hanging on to life by a thread. Even though he had never said it aloud, Hermione knew that he loved Ginny. It was the way he looked at her, the way he-

"'Mione?" Harry said groggily. "S'goin' on?" Hermione blinked. "Hi, Harry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you." He gave a small smile,"It's okay. I think better when I'm awake." A few moments silence loomed above them until Hermione had an epiphany. She hadn't been to see Ginny yet, and as far as she knew, Harry hadn't either.

Also, she couldn't stand to see Harry like that. He was usually neutral, never too cheerful, and never too sorrowful; but he looked troubled. "Hey," Hermione said cheerfully, nudging him gently. "Hey, want to go see Ginny?" Harry seemed taken aback, as she had asked the most a bizarre question. He shrugged, unable to hide the grin from spreading across his face.

"I think I've had a bad influence on you," he smirked. "We should take the Invisability Cloak. They've got professors on patrol everywhere. It's mad."

Harry energetically jumped out of bed, as if he'd been waiting for a chance to do so. He swung open his trunk and started ransacking it until, at the very bottom of it, a silvery fabric had shown itself. Slowly closing the trunk, he tossed it to Hermione unceremoniously. "Shall we go, then?" said Hermione, proud of herself.

If she, herself, couldn't be happy at the moment, she'd rather a friend be happy. "Sure," said Harry, as Hermione covered both of them with the Cloak. Without a final glance at Ron, Hermione allowed herself to lead Harry out of the room. They tiptoed without sound down the long corridors to the hospital wing, where most of the staff was wheeling someone in.

Hermione stopped dead, hoping that she didn't know who it was. But unfortunately she did; it was Parvati, she was clearly unconscious.

"Oh, dear," said a voice soon matched to Madam Pomfrey. "Who is doing these things? What kind of monster is doing this?" Someone sighed,"We're not sure. This one's worse than the last one, I don't think she'll make it." Hermione couldn't hold it in much longer. She knew who was doing this, and if she didn't admit that she did, more people would get hurt.

She would be able to deal with that guilt. So, without a seconds hesitation, she threw the cloak off of her and sprinted towards the door. "I-I know who did it!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update... I'm a horrible person.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey. I know, that I'm a total jerk for not updating in forever. And I suck for that. It's just that, I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I have things for later chapters. But not for now. I don't know what to do. So until I do, this is goodbye. It might take me a few days, months, or years, but I will come back.**

**Don't give up on me just yet. Keep an eye on me. This isn't the end. God knows that one day, we'll meet again.**

** -Mikayla AKA: I'veMadeItMyOTP**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione shifted herself carefully so that she was sitting up. The whole hospital wing was awash in light, including herself. So far, she had no recollection of what happened the previous night, except that she had finally admitted that she'd known something.

Meaning that she now had no idea why she was there in the first place, but she did know that it involved _some _blunt head force. Her head was throbbing painfully and her throat was tight as if she had been crying. Hermione breathed. Parvati was in the bed next to her, completely covered in a white cloth. No, that couldn't be.

Hermione swung her legs off of the bed and hopped off of it; she tiptoed over to the motionless Parvati and gingerly removed the cloth. Parvati's light brown skin was pale and faded, her eyes closed, and her neck red. They hadn't strangled her, had they?

"No," Hermione sighed. "No, no, no...!" As usual, she knew that everything was her fault. If she had never gotten so attached to Ron, if she had never gotten pregnant, none of this might have happened.

She dropped to her knees and pleaded,"No, no! It's my fault! I'm the one who should be dead! Please! No! No! Please... N-no! I'm sorry!" Madam Pomfrey, who had been tending to Ginny's numerous wounds had not noticed that Hermione had even moved until then.

She rushed hurriedly to Hermione's side. "Up, up, back into bed dear," she cooed, patting her back. "NO!" Hermione shrieked. "NO! I'M NOT MOVING! IT'S MY FAULT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! ALL BECAUSE I HAD TO GO AND GET MYSELF P-PREGNANT!

"It feels like... E-Every time I think I'm going to be fine... Every time I feel like I'm finally doing something right, it all goes down-hill," Hermione sobbed. "And now I've gone and gotten someone killed. All b-because of my stupid mistake.

"Do you know how that feels?! It feels horrible! God, I'm so stupid!" Her tears stopped falling, but her rigid body was still shaking. "Where's H-Harry?

Madam Pomfrey had distanced herself from Hermione slowly so that she was almost out the door. She answered quietly,"I sent him up after you slipped. Would you like me to get him?"

Hermione nodded. "And tell him," she started. "To-to bring Ron, please?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and swept out of the room. After she left, Hermione stood up and made her way to Ginny's bed.

She sat at the foot of the bed, and watched her chest rise and fall. "Ginny," she croaked. "Ginny. I know that y-you probably can't hear me, because you're asleep. And I know that you could sleep through an earthquake and a hailstorm combined.

"But... I never really told you, _or anyone_, why I always say t-that it's my fault that all this is happening. Because... It _is _my fault. Well, you see, right before me and Ron... You know did it, he asked me if I was... If I was ready...

"It's my fault because I s-said yes. I know, it's stupid. One single word could have changed how this all played out... But I couldn't say no. With those beautiful blue eyes, poring into the depths of my soul... It was too much to bare.

"And when he touched me, I just wanted more and-" Ginny rolled her eyes and made a face. "Eeew!" She exclaimed. "Merlin, this is my brother you're talking about! Ew. Ew. Ew. Thank you for giving me an image I can't unsee. Have some shame!"

Hermione looked up, her eyes pearly with tears and interjected,"Ginny!" She got up and threw her arms around Ginny's neck, hugging her tight. "God, I thought you knew I wasn't dead!" she gasped.

Hermione finally let go only to be followed by Ron who had just walked into the hospital wing along with Harry. "If you keep it up, you might actually kill me," gasped Ginny.

Once Ron had stopped hugging her he assured her,"I'm allowed to do that. You're m sister."

"So what happened here," asked Harry, nodding towards Parvati across the room. Hermione felt sick to her stomach all over again. "That's what I called you down here for," she said her body trembling. "Parvati's dead."

* * *

**Well, my pretties, God wanted us to meet again earlier, and frankly, I am very happy about that. I missed you guys, and I felt horrible leaving you like that! Anyway, this is the... 16th? 17th? 18th? Chapter and there's only a few chapters left! And I am very happy because Mr. Sequel will be coming out soon... And from now on there will be little tidbits about Mr. Sequel in the ending comments! Here's number one!**

**#1: In 'Hermione Granger and The Great Pregnancy Scandal: Part Two, Hermione moves into the Burrow, where Ron and Hermione's little baby will be born.**


	19. Chapter 19

"What happened to her?" Harry pushed further, walking slowly over to Parvati. He examined her closely before turning back around. "I don't know," Hermione replied, uneasily. "I don't think anyone does."

Harry looked closer, knowing there had to be some explanation to this. Pulling the cloth down lower, he held her cold and limp hand in his and watched as a neatly folded piece of parchment tumbled into his hand.

"Hey," he said distractedly. "Hey, look at this." Harry tossed the folded paper to Ron who caught it easily. "Looks like a threat," he observed. "'_You'll be next'_? 'Mione, that sounds pretty serious."

He passed the small piece of parchment to Hermione. As she read further it became harder and harder to breath. She clutched her stomach, digging her nails into it, leaving marks.

Unable to read more she thrust it at Ginny. Her shaky breaths were uneven as she mumbled to herself unaware of her surroundings. "Well, this is... violent," Ginny cringed. "I didn't know that there were so many spells that you could torture someone with..."

Hermione tried as hard as she could to wrap her mind around this large mass to things she'd been thinking about over the past few days, but it was too confusing. It was usually easy for her to sort things out, she had an organized brain. But never had she had so many things to worry about.

"I hate this," she sighed, glaring at the sun. She gripped the wall tightly and draped the other arm across her waist.

A silence fell upon the room, only to be broken by Madam Pomfrey bustling into the hospital wing with a damp cloth in her hand. "Oh, good, you're awake," she said, ignoring the three other teenagers. "Here... Keep that on your forehead. You're feeling alright?"

Ginny nodded solemnly as if she was quite annoyed. "Yes, yes, I'm fine!" she said impatiently. "Merlin, she's acting like I got splinched or something," she mumbled once Madam hurried away.

Hermione smiled a bit as her spirits lifted a bit. "So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked seriously. "I know you two aren't the kind to sit back and let this slide. You've got to have a plan."

Hermione smiled slyly,"Who said I didn't?"

* * *

Hermione lay alone in her bed, scrunched up into a ball. She was holding a pillow up to her chest and staring at Ginny's empty bed beside hers. If Ginny were there, they could sit there and talk all night, without Madam Pomfrey shooing her out. Ginny was one of the only sane friends she had left, the one she could talk to if things didn't feel quite right.

But now, Ginny was down in the hospital wing, laying there with near-fatal stab wounds. And once again, Hermione was under the impression that it was her fault. As many times as she would tell herself that it wasn't, all the problems pointed back to her.

She heard the doorknob click and her eyes darted towards it. She lazily forced herself under her fleece blanket so that only her head was visible. Hermione smiled when Ron slipped into the room quietly.

He grinned when he saw her staring at him tiredly. "Thought you'd be awake," he said, closing the door behind him. Hermione furrowed her brow and yawned,"Awake? What time is it?"

Ron shrugged,"Dunno. 'Bout one, two..." Hermione groaned and laid flat of her back. Ron slowly crossed the room and at the edge of Ginny's bed.

Hermione sat up brought her knees to her chest(as far as she could), and laid her head on them. "What's wrong?" she murmured. "You look conflicted." After a few moments' silence Hermione repeated more gently,"What's wrong?"

Ron ran a hand through his red hair, sighing. "Well," he started. "About yesterday, I-" Hermione promptly said,"You were right, and it was my fault for trying to be independent? If that's it, then, yes, I know."

Ron gave her an intense yet gentle glare, as if to say,"When are you going to stop blaming yourself for everything?"

"No, that's not at _all _what I was about to say," he said with a playful smirk. "What I was _actually _trying to say was that I'm sorry for being so _overprotective_." A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips, and a scowl replaced her open-mouthed stare.

"S-So this whole time," she said, almost heatedly. "I've been crying and trying to figure out what's wrong with me, and you decide to tell me that it's _your _fault?" She pushed herself up and threw herself at him shouting a joyous,"I hate you, I hate you! I hate you _so much_...!"

Within seconds, the two of them had doubled over in fits of laughter, gasping for short breaths. "Y-You should've s-seen you're f-face!" Ron gasped to a giggling Hermione. She had suddenly forgotten how sorrowful she was just ten minutes ago. But, as usual, Ron had walked in and made her forget what she was so worked up about.

Once the giggling died down, Hermione said thoughtfully,"I love you." She pecked Ron's lips gingerly and nestled closer to him, where she eventually fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**Okay, so it took me a while to write this. You know why? Because some dumkopfh decided to write this waste of Internet space. Just take a look at this piece of complete crap:**

**Guest- ****I can't believe that our strong, activist Hermione would slut shame herself! I hope you address this madness in the next segment! That's totally OOC and MORALLY WRONG, too! NO SLUT SHAMING!**

**So first of all, why would you click on this story if it didn't sound like something you would like? I mean, I hope I don't have to put a "don't like, don't read" in my description. But I don't want to. Second of all, it called fanfiction for a reason. It's fiction, made by fans, meaning that we can think up anything our little hearts desire. Get it, F A N- N.**

**Look, I don't mind constructive criticism, but please put it nicely. I literally broke down and cried when I first read that. I just never want to see something like that again. I'm determined to end on a positive note, so here. You're second preview to 'Part Two'. (That's what I'm calling it now.)**

**#2: The is the on-going question through the story as of if Hermione will keep attending Hogwarts or go on the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, so first off, THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I don't know whether to say "Yay!" Or "Already?!" Honestly, you guys have been with me forever, through thick and thin. And I thank you. *Bows respectfully***

**Happy for the sequel? Well, it'll be out two days after this comes out. YAY! Second of all, this will be ridiculously long. Maybe my longest chapter, EVA! So grab a blanket, a sandwich(or curry... Scones... Kung Pao chicken...), and a box of tissues. Cuz the tears will come!**

* * *

"C'mon, 'Mione," Ron said, shaking Hermione gently. His efforts earned a half-hearted moan from Hermione. "Wake up. Wake up..." He had been awake for a while, idly playing with Hermione's hair as she purred listfully in her sleep.

Ron was a very thoughtful person, capable of solving the world's problems if he wasn't always wrapped up in someone else's shadow. He would never be perfect, but he would try as best as he could for Hermione and Rose.

Five months ago, he did not have the sense of urgency as he did now. He wasn't one to observe much. He was a lot smarter about his choices, too. But only one thing had not changed; his love for Hermione.

Although not as strong as it was now, he had always loved her. And he would continue to love her, until the end of time itself.

"Mmmh," Hermione groaned. "Nng... Just five minu... tes..." Ron proceeded to poke and prod her repeatedly until she opened her eyes lazily so that they were half open. She blinked and made an odd sort of sigh.

"Come on," Ron coaxed, slowly and gently forcing her up. "You don't need to rush... Just-Just get up... That's right..." Hermione moaned again and opened an eye, annoyed. "Why? Isn't it still Saturday?"

"Well, yeah. But it kind of worries me when you sleep too long," Ron said, eyeing her carefully. She gave him a sleepy glance, half smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you," Hermione said, blinking profusely. "... That it's my job to worry?"

"Yes, I know that it's your job to worry," Ron said, raising an eyebrow at her. "But your not acting right lately." Hermione sighed, drawing circles on her protruding belly and staring at the floor. "Rose hasn't been kicking for a while," she said, her bottom lip quivering. "A-And I know that this can happen sometimes, b-but I can't help but think about her.

"I've always wanted to have someone there to call me 'mummy', and someone I had to care for because they were fully dependent on me. But maybe it was too soon. Maybe I'm just not ready for that responsibility. Maybe we're putting too much stress on her and she can't take it.

"Ron, what if she's gone? W-What if we can never bring her back? And what if all the blood, sweat, and tears we shed trying to keep this a secret was for nothing? What if Parvati died in vain? She died trying to help us! This is all wrong... All of it, just wrong..."

It took Ron a few minutes to sort out all the different things shouting out to him. it hurt to to see her like that, powerless and scared. He didn't want her to feel that way. Because when she was scared, he was even more scared.

She should have told him how she felt. She should have told him everything. Because now, his baby could be gone. She could be gone forever. "I'm sorry," Hermione's voice shook. "I tried. I really tried to-to make it work. I really did."

She stared at the patterned carpet under her, tracing the swirled lines with her eyes.

"It's funny," she sniffled. "We didn't even plan to have a baby in the first place, but now we're so attached to her... Ron, I don't want her to go!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her torso and she sobbed into his shoulder. "We'll get her back, 'Mione," Ron rubbed her back, trying not to cry himself. "I promise."

* * *

Lightening flashed across the violet night sky, weaving its way through raindrops and swollen clouds, followed by a roll of thunder. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat on either side of Ginny's hospital bed, all of them in silence.

None of them wanted to speak unless it was to congratulate Ginny on her perfect health. But then again, none of them wanted to set their sites too high. Ginny was trying everything to start a small conversation, or at least break their distant stares.

After many failed attemps, she gave up and busied herself with watching the clock anxiously. Every few seconds, there would be the sound of someone inhaling deeply, or clearing their throat. Soon, Madam Pomfrey bustled from her office holding a clipboard and looking completely shocked.

She smiled in amazement, and eyed Ginny carefully. "Well, looks as if you'll be fine!" She happily intergected. "It's miraculous, really! There was some sort of poisonous casing on the knife left behind, but the virus Ginny contracted from it seems to have... Disappeared! She should be out of here soon. Tuesday at the latest."

At once, all three of them pounced on Ginny to give her a tight embrace. Then, the double doors were flung open, and a cold silence fell across the room. In a few long strides, Professor Dumbledore was now standing in the centre of the room, giving them a kind but firm stare.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," he said, politely. "I would like to see you in my office."

* * *

**Okay, maybe I lied, that wasn't long at all... But as usual, here is my Part Two fact.**

**#3: In Part Two, Hermione and Ron are shunned by many people who have caught word of their whereabouts.**


End file.
